Ce que Fuji Syusuke ne savait pas
by Lullaby14
Summary: S'il y avait une chose dans laquelle le prodige excellait, à l'instar d'Inui, c'était déduire à partir du comportement de son entourage. Pourtant, son meilleur ami échappait régulièrement à son analyse. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, c'était au tour d'Echizen de devenir illisible.


_Hey je suis fière de vous présenter ma toute première fiction Prince of Tennis !_

 _Pour tout vous dire, ça faisait quelques années que je souhaitai commencer l'anime. Du coup je viens de le finir... j'ai commencé il y a deux semaines... Je me désespère ^^_

 _Bon, je vous laisse avec mon petit OS, bonne lecture !_

* * *

La matinée avait à peine commencé que des rires envahissaient le collège Seigaku, plus précisément, les courts de tennis.

\- - Ohayo minna ! S'écria l'un d'entre eux.

\- - Ohayo, Eiji-sempai, répondit un autre.

\- - On n'attendait plus que toi pour commencer l'entraînement !

\- - Mais, Oishi, il manque Fuji et Ochibi, remarqua Eiji.

\- - Tout va bien, Ryuzaki-sensei m'a déjà prévenu.

L'entraînement débuta sans encombre et, comme d'habitude, ils furent en sueur au bout d'une demi-heure.

\- - Bien, fit Oishi, capitaine de remplacement en l'absence de Tezuka. Dix minutes de pause.

Ce fut dans une ambiance conviviale teintée de défi que l'entrainement se stoppa pour un temps.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres, à l'aéroport de Narita, une femme regarda sa montre pour une énième fois.

\- - L'avion a du retard, soupira-t-elle.

\- - Pas besoin de s'en faire, Ryuzaki-sensei, il reste encore du temps avant les cours.

\- - Mah, Fuji, tu as raison.

Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus et posa son regard sur le dernier membre du trio. Echizen Ryoma, le dernier venu dans leur club, un gamin très introverti et encore plus arrogant. Avec le temps, Fuji arrivait à décrypter ses pensées, à anticiper ses actions… Mais aujourd'hui, il lui semblait faire face à un mur de béton. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir pourquoi il était venu alors qu'à l'origine, seule Ryuzaki-sensei et lui aurait dû venir.

Alors, puisque la déduction ne fonctionnait pas à cet instant, Fuji profita d'un instant où le plus jeune s'éloigna pour acheter un jus de fruit pour l'approcher et trouver les réponses qu'il lui fallait.

\- - Nah, Echizen-kun.

\- - Ah ? Fuji-sempai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- - Je m'interroge. Tu n'aurais pas voulu jouer au tennis ?

Sous sa casquette, Echizen le regarda un instant, déconcerté, avant qu'un fin sourire prenne place sur ses lèvres.

\- - La question est donc : Pourquoi venir accueillir le capitaine alors que tu n'as aucun lien tangible avec lui ? N'est-ce pas, Fuji-sempai ?

Son aîné ne le montra pas, mais il était troublé. Après un bref temps de réflexion, un sourire encore plus grand éclot sur son visage. Les évènements prenaient une tournure intéressante. Il était rare pour lui de voir ses intentions percées à jour si rapidement.

\- - Hai, acquiesça le jeune prodige.

Echizen eut un petit rire qui ne plut que moyennement à son aîné. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle de la conversation.

\- - On dirait qu'il y a encore des choses qui t'échappent, ne, Fuji-sempai ?

Et le plus jeune s'éloigna en direction de leur coache qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le tableau d'affichage des arrivées. Lorsque Fuji les rejoignit, la femme posa son regard sur eux.

\- - Bien, l'avion s'est posé, allons accueillir Tezuka.

Le trio se rendit dans le hall d'arrivée et patientèrent au milieu des pancartes brandies pour accueillir les arrivants. Tournant son regard vers Echizen, Fuji se rendit compte qu'il… trépignait ? Pourquoi était-il si excité à l'idée d'accueillir Tezuka ? Plus le temps passait, moins il comprenait les réactions du première année.

Tezuka pointa enfin le bout de son nez, le visage impassible, comme à son habitude. Son regard se porta finalement sur leur entraineur et Fuji et ce dernier put apercevoir un sourire léger se former sur ses lèvres. Puis, son regard descendit vers leur plus jeune recrue et son regard se fit interrogateur. Fuji sourit, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre la présence du plus jeune, cela le rassurait un peu. Mais il fut totalement pris au dépourvu par la soudaine tendresse qui éclaira le regard de son capitaine. Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette émotion ! En trois ans, il n'avait jamais pu apercevoir ce regard, alors pourquoi était-il destiné à Echizen ?

Le plus jeune s'avança doucement vers le capitaine qui continuait de se rapprocher. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux mètres devant Fuji lors de leur rencontre, le prodige put donc entendre leur conversation, malgré le bruit environnant.

\- - Tu es venu, constata simplement le capitaine.

\- - Bah, tu n'es même pas resté après la rencontre amicale avec les Etats-Unis. C'était frustrant.

Tezuka haussa un sourcil et Fuji n'était pas loin d'en faire de même. Quelle était cette conversation ? Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

\- - Rah, soupira Echizen. Tu m'énerves, je ne peux plus me contenir.

Et il l'embrassa.

Dans le cerveau de Fuji, toutes les synapses étaient court-circuitées. Comment ça, ils s'embrasaient ?! Ils étaient en couple ? Mais quand ? Comment ? Depuis quand ça durait ?

Il revint à la réalité grâce à la prise de Ryuzaki-sensei sur son épaule.

\- - L'amour est quelque chose que les données ou toutes les conjectures du mondes ne peuvent prévoir, Fuji, sourit-elle. Il frappe lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins. Nous avons le parfait exemple devant nous.

\- - Hai, sourit finalement Fuji.

Entre temps, les deux sujets de la discussion vinrent vers eux.

\- - Ravie de te revoir, Tezuka. J'espère que ton bras est correctement remis, le tournoi national n'attend pas !

\- - Hai ! Fut la seule réponse du capitaine de Seigaku.

A ses côtés, Echizen eut un sourire qu'il cacha sous sa casquette.

Ils prirent le chemin du parking, atteignant sans mal la voiture de leur coache. Tezuka, contrairement à ses habitudes, laissa la place avant à son meilleur ami pour s'installer sur la banquette aux côtés d'Echizen. A la lumières des récentes informations, ni Fuji ni Ryuzaki ne trouvèrent cela étonnant.

Sur la route, Fuji tourna la tête pour poser une question à son meilleur ami quand il se figea. Là, affalé sur le siège, dormait Tezuka. Si ce n'était pas le visage du capitaine, voire le doigt que posa Echizen sur ses lèvres pour l'intimer au silence, ce fut l'adorable tableau que donnait Tezuka, la casquette blanche du plus jeune sur la tête, agissant comme voile à la clarté du jour.

Sur ce tableau qu'il imprima dans son esprit, le prodige se fit la réflexion que le couple que formait Echizen et Tezuka était assez singulier mais pas totalement inattendu. Après tout, ils étaient les seuls qui parvenaient à déjouer ses impressions.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Comment vous trouvez ?_

 _J'ai d'autres OS Prince of Tennis donc je reviendrais ^^_

 _Kiss,_

 _Lulla'_


End file.
